abandoned
by gonzalezpenaluisnoel
Summary: this is still steven from some other dimension where the plot changed and everything is different also is a steven and connie story
1. Chapter 1

Steven is very close to his graduation from gem training center in gem home world in yellow diamond kingdom. The purpose of Steven was to graduate to become the protector of the heir to the throne the princess name was called Connie she was a very powerful being with powers that exceeds at everything. Steven often thought about why she would ever need a bodyguard when she is the strongest gem alive to date. Well Steven was ready for graduation and the test that came with it, when he got there his mission was to take Connie diamond Maheswaran to earth and spy on what three rebels from the civil wars were up to. Steven knew very well who does three were.

"Your mission is to see just how good you are protecting the princess and if you come back with a success, you will become Diamonds permanent bodyguard" Yellow diamond said with a voice that knew that Steven would fail. "As your order stands high, so will I" said Steven. "You will land in beach city the closest place to the Rose Quarts temple I am aware that you know who she is, knowing that is your mother". These words used from master reminded Steven of so many things. "So what's the plan, I mean is not like is a training mission where they tell you the instructions" Connie said worried he didn't know what to do. "We'll discuss the plan and strategies in the pod" Steven said trying to impress her with toughness and coordination.

"So what do you know about the rebellions exactly "said Connie. "Well I know how each one thinks what they will do and I know their fighting styles" says Steven with a lot of confidence. "Which one do we really need to worry about if they find us" says Connie with a bit of fear. "Probably garnet because amethyst won't do a thing because she's too lazy and pearl would never attack her own son or the person she swore to protect" said Steven with some worries. "Why did you say like that are you sure she won't attack" said Connie. "Well the only reason I'm not down there with them is because pearl kicked me out of the rebellion group because my gem never worked and they took it off my belly and put it in my mom's grave but, they never gave me enough time to make it work, is almost like they wanted to get rid of me from the very beginning" said Steven with tears off his eyes. "Well is ok so let's change the topic, so what's your weapon" said Connie. "Well since I had no gem I had to choose my weapon I chose a bow staff and the last four years in training I have mastered it just to become your guardian" said Steven proud of himself. "The weapon I was created with was a longbow with mystical and light arrows but I almost never use the bow I always use the sword I learned to use with my mother, what was your mothers weapon Steven?" Well my mother also used a sword but her gem weapon was a shield" said Steven.

As the ship starts to get ready for departure, Steven discusses the plan with Connie as the ship goes it would be a 2 hour flight at light speed until they get there. Steven wasn't happy he had to show his face again to the people who abandoned him with no home and he had to survive until Yellow diamond picked him up when he was about eight years old. Although he didn't want to show his face, he still wanted revenge on them so this was the perfect time for him and get revenge on the rebellions. "Well are you really going to protect me during the mission?" asked Connie. "Of course, that is my real purpose here but if you don't mind I myself will attack one of gems and try to break it if you don't mind" said Steven with a horrible grin. "Sure whatever you wish but first is the mission" said Connie when we land, yellow diamond told us we have to check in with her as soon as we arrived" said Steven with a very serious face. They land and tell yellow diamond they have landed safely with no trouble or malfunctions. As they are walking to beach city which the ship landed very close to "so what was your life before you came to home world" said Connie with suspicions. "Well when I was very little, I was treated with care but, when I was five the gems started to push me to work really hard and since I was half human back them I had to breath I had to rest I had to eat unlike them so when my dad found out, pearl herself killed him in front of me without thinking how I would feel" said Steven with his heart pumping faster and faster. "So is that who you want to kill, pearl?" asked Connie. "Yea I been wanting my revenge for 7 years but I could never do it before but, now I actually have a chance" said Steven.

We were walking very quietly in the board walk to the beach and when they get there, a slight difference in the house the was no more house there was just a warp pad and a little port which the three gems happened to be. "Alright let's listen very carefully what they are saying" said Connie. "Right" said Steven. They were listening very carefully, "were do you think Steven is right now?" asked pearl. "Well he must be dead but, I never wanted him to die, we kicked him out of the house because we wanted to restore Rose Quartz with her gem" said garnet. "Well if he is alive he must be mad because we killed his dad and took well half of him in a way" said amethyst. "Well if he is not here than what is our purpose, I mean without someone to care about , we don't really have purpose" said pearl


	2. stranded

As the gems were entering the room "hey did you hear all of that?" asked Steven. "Yea they sound like they still want to see you or at least they didn't want you dead" said Connie. "No not that they want to restore Rose Quartz, she is a threat to home world, we have to get that gem from inside the temple" said Steven. As they are walking up to the warp pad the gems already go in and while they are waiting for one of the gem to leave their room "so which room are all the gems in?" asked Connie. "Well if it's bubbled it's probably in garnets room but if it's not than we have to her grave on top of the temple" said Steven. "Wait why don't we just check on top of the temple first?" asked Connie. "Well I…I want to get through the hard part first" said Steven with a lot of doubts.

Amethyst leaves her room to get food and that's when Steven and Connie enter her room and there was always a puddle that leads to garnets room, all they have to do is find it and get it without garnet sensing them. They look for hours when they find it garnet is organizing the gems into place and they bring their heads back up "hey did you see it?" asked Connie. "No that means it's not here so let's go out of the temple" said Connie. "Wait how do we get out?" asked Connie. "Well how about we kill two birds with one stone, we poof pearl and get her gem use that to open the door and after were outside, we break her" said Steven again with an awful grin. "Okay but why is all you care about is revenge….I mean have you ever thought of forgiveness because from what I have heard your mom was a pacifist and you are nothing like her" said Connie. "Well I have thought of forgiveness but I just don't know" said Steven. "Look if you want well just send the gem one of the ship's package protocols and well stay here for a while and when you're ready we'll go back home" said Connie blushing. "No were here to do a mission we'll completed and let me just have my revenge myself and after we go home and I graduate to become your forever bodyguard and after that we might come back" said Steven with a lot of priority.

As they walk around to find the tunnel the leads to pearl rooms and they look for it for a while until they find it but the water is not working which means they have to break into her room which they had absolutely no problem with doing. When they break in "what is Steven thinking right now?" asked pearl in her head. She knew he was still alive but she didn't know how to welcome him back. "this is our chance let's do it" said Steven. Steven sneaks up on her and stabs her with the pointy side of his staff and she goes poof and he knew that pearl and amethyst knew she puffed because they were in mental syncs, he knew he didn't have enough time to spare so he rushed out of the room and headed to the top of the temple as he knew it was. "So you knew it was up there the only reason to go in is to poof pear, huh" said Connie. "Yea I'm sorry if I put you in risk now we have to hurry before the other find us okay just please don't tell Yellow diamond, okay" said Steven. "Wait how do you know they'll find us?" asked Connie. "Well is just that they know each other so much that when one poofs, the rest know about it so it means that they are probably looking for pearl right now" said Steven really fast. "WHAT! Are you saying that you knew they would know who we are and you still put the safety of you princess at risk, you make me sick" said Connie in anger. "Look we'll go back to the ship and go back to home world and when we make it there you can file the worst report on me but now we have to go" said Steven.

They hurried to the ship to only find garnet and amethyst already destroy the ship completely. Garnet turned around and saw two well ninjas to her because when Steven went to the mission he changed into a costume that cover most of his face and he was way skinnier because of four years of hard training. "Stop right there and tell me who you are" said garnet. Connie shoots an arrow back and hits garnet that stops her in her track to get them and they find a perfect hiding spot. "Alright genius what do we do now" said Connie with even more anger than before. "Well the first thing we do is break both of these gems we don't want anything to do with them and it's better to not have any of them here with us because well what if one comes back" said Steven in a calm voice. As Connie grabs Rose's gem and breaks into shattered pieces, Steven grabs pearl and smashes it into a dozen pieces. "Alright now the next thing we need to do is find a way to communicate with home world and now since I think the ship is smashed in to a billion pieces I think the best thing to do is find a wailing stone which we can use to communicate with home world" said Steven knowing he was stranded on earth.


End file.
